The Delaware BRIN is intended to expand current capabilities and expertise in basic molecular and cellular biosciences in Delaware. The main goal is to build and administer a network of senior and junior investigators, shared instrumentation, and special training programs tailored to the specific missions and growth areas of the BRIN partner institutions, and in so doing to increase the competitiveness within the network for NIH biomedical research funding. The network includes all the institutions of higher education in Delaware that offer graduate, undergraduate and associate degrees in the sciences, serving a total of over 72,000 students each year. The Delaware BRIN will be organized around four research areas -- all are supported by advanced bioinformatics capabilities. The four areas are: Protein Structure and Function; Cellular and Extracellular Structural Biology; Molecular Interactions; Genomic and Metabolic Organization. The Delaware BRIN will support research in these areas within the framework of four cores: Administration, Bioinformatics, Centralized Research Instrumentation, and Training and Mentoring. The partner institutions are the University of Delaware (UD), the Delaware Biotechnology Institute (DBI), Delaware State University (DSU), a historically black university, Delaware Technical and Community College (DelTech), and Wesley College. With this supplement application, a new institutional partner joins the Delaware BRIN, the CCHS. The specific aims of the Delaware BRIN are to: a) Develop five centralized research instrumentation facilities, with training and access available to all members of the Delaware BRIN community, b) Provide mentoring and training for junior faculty and young investigators to increase NIH award rates; travel awards to attend regional and national scientific meetings, c) Advance undergraduate and graduate training programs in biotechnology / life sciences at UD, DSU, DelTech, CCHS and Wesley College through: new degree programs and summer research internships for graduate/undergraduate students; d) Implement and expand a sophisticated bioinformatics network that will: link partner institutions and BRIN cores; develop databases and servers; develop software tools; and conduct bioinformatics workshops.